


To Search for the Sky

by smollNerd



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Chain of Memories, Ficlet, Gen, Namine has something to SAY, Post-Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III - Limit Cut, Riku misses Sora, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smollNerd/pseuds/smollNerd
Summary: Ever since she was brought back, Naminé has felt like the odd one out. When Sora's disappearance causes disagreements between the Guardians of Light, she sees the perfect opportunity to be included in the group.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	To Search for the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Short little writing exercise inspired by [this prompt](https://promptlywritingideas.tumblr.com/post/627800132991238145/i-cant-fight-im-not-that-strong-im-not-that) by promptlywritingideas on Tumblr!
> 
> Please enjoy~!

**To Search for the Sky**

* * *

The breeze nudged her long blonde bangs out of her face while the incoming waves insisted her feet be buried deeper and deeper into the sand. She listened to the group of keyblade wielders arguing behind her about how to find their missing friend. She was the odd one out, only there because they would have felt guilty if they her behind. She was the only one without a keyblade, the only one without her own little group of friends. They never included her in these types of conversations, never asked her opinion or ideas; and while she knew they had no ill-intent, it didn’t exactly rub her the right way. She knew she didn’t have the same skillset as the others, but surely there was _something_ she could do to help.

She stood from her place on the warm wet sand and spoke.

“M-maybe I could help?”

The group turned to face her, and she felt her face flush with heat. She wasn’t used to speaking up like this, but finding Sora was more important than her own social comfort. If ever there was a time to voice her ideas, it was now.

“Naminé, I know you care about Sora and I’m sure you want to help, but this is just too dangerous for you,” Riku said with a worried tone and sympathy in his eyes.

“That’s not wha—”

“Riku’s right. We can’t let you get hurt,” Roxas shook his head as he spoke.

“N-no, I—”

“I’m sorry, Nami. Maybe next time?” Xion took her hand for a moment and offered an apologetic smile before turning back to the once again heated conversation.

“Would you all just _listen?!”_

She jumped at her own voice. She didn’t know where this sudden adrenaline was coming from, and she wasn’t so sure that she particularly _liked_ it, but she knew she had to make herself heard. For Sora’s sake.

She sighed. “Okay. I know I can’t do much. I can't fight. I'm not that strong, I'm not that fast, and I don't have that kind of training. But I can help."

"How?" Riku questioned.

"There's more to life than fighting."

The keyblade wielders gave a mixed bag of reactions – some shocked at her tone, some visibly embarrassed, and some seemingly eager to hear what she had to say. She clasped her hands together for comfort, stepped forward, and looked to Sora’s closest friends.

“Riku, Kairi, you two are tied closer to Sora than anyone here. Back when I took apart the chain of his memories, I could feel the connection between the three of you – it was stronger than anything I’ve felt before. Maybe we could find some sort of clue as to where Sora is and how to find him if we search your hearts’ memories.”

Kairi looked to Riku, who was too deep in thought to notice. After a moment she turned to Naminé and asked, “Do you really think this could work?”

Naminé smiled and nodded. “It’s not a guarantee, but it’s an idea.”

“Hm. And a good one too…” Riku chimed in before trailing off and going silent again. He reached into his pocket for his gummi phone. As he walked away Naminé could hear the voice of King Mickey ringing through the speakers.

The group chatted idly as they waited for Riku to finish his call. Kairi questioned her about the logistics of her plan and she suddenly felt her heart happier than it had been in a long while. She was finally being included, and it felt _so good_. She wasn’t just sitting on the sidelines while the others made all the important decisions. Now _she_ was the one coming up with ideas. _She_ was the one causing excitement. _She was_ _heard_.

A few minutes later, Riku made his way back.

“Sounds like a plan. We’ll leave first thing tomorrow morning,” Riku said to the King as he ended his phone call and turned back to the rest of the group. “Naminé, do you think you could take a look into Roxas’ and Xion’s hearts and memories as well?”

“Well, they are closely connected to Sora, albeit in a unique way,” she mused. “I can definitely try, and even if it doesn’t work then we know better going forward.”

“Great. Then if it’s okay with you, you’ll go with Roxas and Xion to Twilight Town, and Kairi and I will go to Radiant Garden to see if Ienzo and Ansem the Wise have anything that can help.”

After a while, the group of keyblade wielders decided on a general game plan. In addition to the mission given to Naminé to help Roxas and Xion, as well as Kairi and Riku’s own mission, it was decided that Terra, Aqua, and Ventus would venture into the realm of darkness to search for any sign of Sora.

As the sun began to set, Naminé returned to her spot by the waves and stared out at the sea. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Riku smiling down at her.

“That was some good thinking back there, Naminé. We’re all very proud of you, and I know Sora would be too.”

Naminé smiled back at him and took his hand. “Don’t worry, Riku. Even if this doesn’t work, we’ll find him. I know you miss him. He’s going to be okay.”

She could have sworn she saw the hint of a tear leave his eye as he gazed up at the dimming sky.

“I hope so.”


End file.
